


The Fight

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt didn’t expect to come home to a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Klaine have a fight in Kurts bedroom. Burt comes to the door just in time to hear someone getting a slap and then Blaine runs out of the house. Kurt is crying too hard to even open the door and refuses to talk to anyone. Burt drives to Blaine’s house in a rage and confronts him. Blaine doesn’t say anything while Burt screams at him. It’s only when he gets home that Kurt tells him that Blaine was the victim.

"I can’t believe you!" The shout made Burt wince as soon as he stepped through the door. Kurt’s voice sounded strangled and furious.

 

"Seriously Kurt?" Blaine’s voice shook with rage and Burt paused. He didn’t want to get into something he wasn’t supposed to but this was far too awkward. "This wasn’t my fault." 

 

The shouts turned into hissed whispers and Burt made up his mind. He would just break it up for a bit so that they could think about what they wanted to say to each other. Plus, it was very…

 

A loud slap rang through the house and both boys went silent. 

 

Blaine burst through the door, tears in his eyes. He uncharacteristically shoved past Burt and all but sprinted down the stairs and out the front door. 

 

Horrified, Burt rushed into Kurt room to find him sitting on the bed and sobbing. Blaine, the perfect boy that Kurt was so in love with, had hit his son. 

 

"Kurt," Burt tried to get him to calm down but Kurt was curled up into a tight ball. He couldn’t see a handprint of anything on his face but the sound of a slap had been obvious. 

 

"Dad, wait," Kurt called out weakly as Burt spun on his heel and hurried to his truck. No one pushes the Hummels around. No one hurts his kid and gets away with it.

 

It was actually kind of amazing that he didn’t crash his car, considering that he was shaking with rage. His hand ached from how hard he knocked on the Anderson’s front door.

 

Blaine looked so small when he opened the door but Burt straightened up to tower over him. 

 

"Don’t you ever come near my son again," he snarled and Blaine’s face fell. "Do you like hurting him? Do you like making him cry?"

 

Blaine remained silent, eyes wide.

 

"You are never welcome in my house again. You are never to speak to Kurt again. Stay away."

 

With a final glare, Burt stormed back to his truck and drove back home. His hands shook violently as he opened the front door to be met by a still crying but less hysterical Kurt.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"You won’t be seeing that boy again. I made sure of that," he threw his keys on the table and Kurt went pale.

 

"Did you hurt him?" He gasped out. 

 

"No, but I wanted to after what he did to you," the little blood left in Kurt’s face completely drained away. "He hit you."

 

"No, oh my God," Kurt sank into the chair. "I…I hit him."

 

For a moment, Burt’s mind went blank. Then he remembered Blaine at his house. One cheek was slightly more red than the other, his eyes were swollen with tears, and he had flinched when Burt had shouted like he was expecting a blow. 

 

"Oh," he breathed.

 

"I didn’t mean to!" Kurt had covered his mouth with his hands. "I swear! I just got so angry and…"

 

"You need to call him," Burt said softly, trying to ignore the guilt running through him. 

 

Kurt talked to Blaine and things went back to normal. There were a few tense weeks before Blaine started coming over again. Burt knew that it took work. He had heard Kurt crying in his room and knew that he had been researching anger management.

 

He just wished that Blaine would stop looking at him with those wide, terrified eyes. 

 


	2. The Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by queenofgleeks: Blaine’s POV of being abused by Kurt, being accused of being the abusive one, and trying to trust Kurt again after he hurt him

They were  _always_  fighting. 

Blaine knew that Kurt was stressed after the failed president election and the rejection from NYADA. He saw it in the way Kurt’s calm exterior began to fray and the way his eyes darkened slightly, flashing dangerously.

“You just get handed everything!” Kurt snarled, shoulders curling. “I’m sorry if some of us have to actually work to get things.”

“Are you serious?” Blaine rolled his eyes. 

“Yes! I can’t believe you! You have no idea how hard I work!”

“I have no idea? Kurt, I’ve been supporting you for as long as I’ve known you,” he argued back. “This wasn’t my fault. You just-“

His head snapped to the side well before he registered any of the pain. The room seemed to almost echo with the silence and he reached up a trembling hand to cup his burning cheek. 

“Blaine…” Kurt breathed, eyes wide.

Without another word, Blaine raced out the door and pushed past Burt before running to his car. 

He made it about halfway home before he had to pull over, chest hitching with sobs. Kurt had hit him. He had  _hit_ him. His cheek still stung from the slap and he pressed his hand firmly against it. 

Of course they fought, all couples do, but it had never gotten physical. 

Somehow, he managed to get home. He trudged up the stairs and changed into his most comfortable pajamas and sweatshirt. Mind still racing, Blaine sank onto the couch and struggled to get his breathing under control.

The doorbell rang and he answered it almost on autopilot, peeking through to see Burt standing on the doorstep. As soon as he met his eyes, Blaine shrunk down. He had heard stories of Burt being angry but he had been lucky enough to never see it. Now, he felt like nothing more than the bug that Burt so badly wanted to crush. 

“Don’t you ever come near my son again,” he snarled and Blaine’s heart stuttered. “Do you like hurting him? Do you like making him cry?”

His mind was blank and he gripped the doorframe tighter.

“You are never welcome in my house again. You are never to speak to Kurt again. Stay away.”

Burt made a quick movement to turn and Blaine flinched, terrified that he had come to finish what Kurt had started. Instead, he stormed back to his truck and sped off. Blaine slowly shut the door and sank down to the floor.

His heart hurt. Part of him wanted to call up Kurt and demand (beg for) an explanation but he couldn’t. What if it really was over? What if Kurt had gotten sick of him?

His phone burst to life and he looked down at it to see Kurt’s picture flashing at him. 

“Apparently, I’m not supposed to talk to you,” his voice was hoarse when he answered. 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Kurt sounded almost hysterical.

“No,” Blaine whispered. “He didn’t.”

“Blaine, I am so sorry. So, so, so sorry. I don’t know what came over me and I just…became a monster,” Kurt choked out. “Please don’t break up with me. Please! I am so sorry.”

“I know you are,” he had seen the heartbreak in Kurt’s eyes. 

“I know it’s  _never_  okay to hit someone and I…I can’t believe I did it. I just snapped,” Kurt’s voice was muffled. “Do you…forgive me?”

“Of course,” Blaine sighed. “I love you.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kurt sobbed and Blaine leaned against the door, closing his eyes. 

The next day at school, Kurt looked like he hadn’t slept at all. He pulled Blaine into a tight hug, gently touching his slightly bruised cheek. 

“How can I make this better?” Kurt whispered.

“Nothing…just give me time,” Blaine smiled slightly, trying to relax in Kurt’s hold. 


End file.
